Timeline
Timeline is a mash-up page for all the timeline of all the worlds featured on Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. The timeline is done based on the show's actual timeline but some speculation is involved as most of the events featured on the show has no known period of time. Checklist of Worlds in Timeline (To be deleted once all are updated) * Enchanted Forest : 101 - 104 only * Agrabah : Updated until 610 (Completed for now) * 19th Century London : Updated until 610 (Completed for now) * 1920s England : Updated until 610 (Completed for now) * First Curse Cyrus cheats in a card game and wins, beating the other competitors badly. After returning home with his brothers, he finds that his home has been burned down and his mother, Amara, badly injured by the fire. To cure her, Cyrus and his brothers, Taj and Rafi, goes to the Well of Wonders to get some magical water. After taking some, they return home and gives it to their mother, successfully curing her injury. Immediately, Nyx, the guardian of the Well of Wonders arrives at their home, accusing Taj, Cyrus and Rafi of stealing the water from her well. As punishment, she curses them into genies, trapping them into separate bottle and sends them to various locations throughout Agrabah. ("Dirty Little Secrets") After falling through a portal, Baelfire ends up in 19th Century London. ("Second Star to the Right") After six months of scouting the land, Baelfire reaches a nearby realm — London, England. He breaks into one of the houses and steals a bread to eat. As he eats, he is caught by a young girl. She introduces herself as Wendy Darling. Feeling pity for him, Wendy invites him to stay at her home. In order to prevent her parents from finding Baelfire, she hides him in a small cellar in her room and occasionally brings food for him. One day, as she brings food for Baelfire, her parents, George and Mary Darling, catches her in the act. When Mary finds out that Baelfire has no place to go, she officially invites him to join the family and stay at their home. ("Second Star to the Right") One night, the Shadow from Neverland visits the Darling Home and befriends Wendy. Baelfire catches her with the Shadow and warns her to never associate with magic as its bad. Baelfire tells Wendy about his past life in the Enchanted Forest where magic destroyed his family. The following night, despite Baelfire's warning, Wendy lets the Shadow bring her to Neverland and returns hours later. She tells Baelfire that she regrets not listening to his warning as the Shadow attempts to return again, but this time to kidnap her brothers John and Michael.Baelfire hatches a plan to protect John and Michael. That night, as the Shadow enters the bedroom, Baelfire sacrifices himself to the Shadow, exchange for the Darling family's happiness. The Shadow takes Baelfire to Neverland. ("Second Star to the Right") Sometime later, Wendy, along with John and Michael, leaves this land for Neverland to rescue Baelfire. ("Dark Hollow", "Think Lovely Thoughts") Jafar witness the death of his mother but before passing, she tells him that his real father is the Sultan. In order to make the Sultan acknowledge him, Jafar purposely steals. Brought to the throne room to be punished, the Sultan notices that Jafar has a ring on his finger, figuring out that Jafar is Ulima's son and his bastard son. The Sultan, however, refuses to accept Jafar as his own son. Instead, he makes Jafar into a servant at the Palace. During a diplomatic meeting, Jafar oversteps his boundary when he answers a question meant for Prince Mirza who couldn't answer it. In rage, the Sultan makes Prince Mirza slap Jafar for interfering and later the Sultan drowns Jafar and dumps the body outside of the kingdom. Jafar is later resurrected by an unknown force of magic. ("Bad Blood") Working as a blacksmith at Agrabah's Marketplace, Jafar witness the market-goers scatters in fear when a powerful sorcerer steps into the marketplace. Seeking revenge against the Sultan, Jafar goes to the sorcerer's house hoping to learn magic. The sorcerer, Amara, agrees to help teach Jafar magic. ("The Serpent") As a young girl, Cruella De Vil poisons her father and later her two stepfathers with poisonous flowers. Her mother, Madeline, locks her away in the highest room in their house to prevent Cruella from killing anyone else and to keep her actions from being discovered by the local authorities. ("Sympathy for the De Vil") From Agrabah, a genie ends up at the shores of the Enchanted Forest, where he is found by King Leopold and freed. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree") As a grown adult, Jafar continues his lessons with Amara who has not aged. He also ends up in a romantic relationship with Amara. One day, in order to teach Jafar a masking spell, she makes him poison Akil, Jafar's friend. Afterwards, Amara tells Jafar about her plans to change the laws of magic, hoping to gain three genie bottles needed for the spell, not telling him that the genies are actually her sons. ("The Serpent") Since becoming the Author, Isaac Heller travels to 1920s England to write stories. He confronts Madeline about her dog training skills and compares it with magic. Madeline claims that it is just hard work. Isaac then questions Madeline about her deceased husbands. Angered, Madeline kicks him out of her house, telling him that it's not his business. While still out of the house, Cruella calls out for him from her room, claiming that she got a great story and is willing to tell if he got her out. Using his Magic Quill, he gets the key to her room and frees her. They both have dinner at a club, where he falls in love with her. After knowing that Cruella's mother controls her using dalmatian dogs, Isaac uses the Magic Quill and grants Cruella persuasion magic, where she can control animals. Isaac asks Cruella to runaway with him, but Cruella wants to face her mother first and agrees to meet him back at his hotel room. After returning to his hotel room, Madeline confronts Isaac, telling him to stay away from Cruella as she is a vicious murderer but Isaac refuses to believe her. After returning home, Madeline is killed by her dalmatian dogs who are being controlled by Cruella. Cruella than kills both dogs and sews herself a coat. Isaac, knowing everything after coming to her house, fights with Cruella to get the Magic Quill, resulting in her hair turning black and white. Isaac then seals her fate by making sure she can never take another living soul. Angered by his actions, Cruella vows that she isn't done yet. ("Sympathy for the De Vil") Jafar tracks one of the genie bottle to a tavern in Agrabah. As Jafar tries to get the bottle from the Bartender, the Bartender uses his final wish to protect himself from Jafar. After possessing the genie bottle, Jafar lets Amara into the tavern to harm the Bartender. Afterwards, Jafar and Amara discuss about the two genie bottles that are in their possession, with one more left to gain. Jafar tells Amara that he knows the final genie bottle's whereabout, but instead of telling her, Jafar poisons her. Jafar turns Amara into a serpent staff, harnessing her magic to his usage. ("The Serpent") Becoming a powerful sorcerer, Jafar returns to the Sultan's Palace and confronts the Sultan. He challenges Prince Mirza into a dual, but Prince Mirza backs away, afraid of Jafar. Jafar then kills him and imprisons the Sultan. Jafar then tracks down the last genie bottle to a peddler's home. In order to protect the genie in the bottle, the Peddler uses his wish to send the genie bottle far away from Fairy Tale Land. Angered at the Peddler's action, Jafar chokes him to death. Not being able to obtain the last genie bottle, Jafar travels to the Capital of Agrabah and controls the Sultan of Agrabah, making him the Sultan's Vizier. ("Trust Me", "Bad Blood", "Street Rats") Cruella leaves 1920s England to the Enchanted Forest after she receives an invitation from Rumplestiltskin. ("Darkness on the Edge of Town") On the way to King Midas' kingdom, Prince David and his fiancé, Princess Abigail rides a guarded carriage. As they ride through the forest, they are halted by a fallen tree. As the guards and Prince David attempts to move it away from their path, he notices that the tree had been chopped down. He motions the guards that this is an ambush attempt. A thief ambushes the carriage and steals a bag of valuables, including a wedding ring. Prince David chases after the hooded thief and knocks the thief off his horse. He discovers that the thief is a women, Snow White. Snow knocks him down with a rock and runs away with Prince David swearing that he will find her. ("Snow Falls") Tracking down Snow White, Prince David sets a hidden trap for her. As Snow walks through the forest, she gets trapped in a net. She mocks Prince David and nicknames him as Charming. Still trapped in the net, Snow is forced to make a deal with Prince David to be freed. Since Snow had already sold the jewels, she agrees to help Prince David get the jewels back. Along the way, Prince David notices a wanted poster of Snow in her bag, leading to a brief conversation of Snow's history with the Evil Queen. Approaching a nearby river, Snow tricks Prince David and escapes but along the way, gets captured by the Black Knights. As ordered by the Evil Queen, the knights tries to take Snow's heart. They are attacked by Prince David and two of the knights are killed. One of the knights captures Snow and escapes on horseback. Prince David goes after the knight and dispatches him with an arrow, saving Snow. As thanks for saving her life, Snow decides to trust Prince David by bringing him to the place she sold the jewels. They reach the Troll Bridge where Snow sold the jewels to a group of trolls. Reaching out to the trolls, Snow asks the trolls if she could buy back the wedding ring. The trolls, growing suspicious on Snow's proposal, notices the wanted poster of Snow in her bag and fights back. As they fight, Snow manages to escape the scene, but notices that Prince David is still trap with the trolls. She goes back to his aid and uses dark fairy dust to turn the trolls into bugs. Surprise that Snow helped him, she tells Prince David that she wanted to replay him for saving her life earlier. Snow returns the jewels and the wedding ring back to Prince David. As the two talk, Snow tries on the ring to see if it matches with her and gives it back after thinking it's not and part ways with Prince David. ("Snow Falls") One day, at the Capital's Marketplace, Jafar punishes a group of thieves by turning them into rats. At the time, Aladdin pickpockets the unaware citizens and rushes for cover after seeing the punishment being carried out. At a safe area, Aladdin counts his findings, only to be interrupted by a women. The women reveals herself as Princess Jasmine, recruiting Aladdin to help her locate the Diamond of the Rough to defeat Jafar from controlling her father, the Sultan of Agrabah. During their conversation, a Red Bird spies on them. Aladdin and Princess Jasmine later travels in the dessert to the Cave of Wonders where they find the diamond to be fake. Instead, the ceiling of the cave collapses on them but before it could hurt them, Aladdin uses magic and shields them from harm. As Aladdin is surprised that he has magic, Princess Jasmine tells him that he is to be the Savior of Agrabah. When Aladdin need some time alone, Princess Jasmine returns to the Capital Palace to tell he father about her discovery. After Princess Jasmine leaves, Jafar confronts Aladdin, using the Red Bird and shows Aladdin his future, where he will die as the Savior. Jafar then hands him a pair of golden shears that once belonged to the Fates to free himself from his fate. ("Street Rats") At the Capital Palace, Princess Jasmine tells her father about the Savior who will save Agrabah, but is interrupted by Jafar. Jafar tells Princess Jasmine that she is in-between his way to become the ruler of Agrabah. He then traps Princess Jasmine in an hourglass to drown her. On the Magic Carpet, Aladdin flies into the Palace to save Princess Jasmine. He breaks Jafar's Serpent Staff into half, freeing Princess Jasmine from the hourglass and the Sultan of Agrabah from Jafar's control. Angered by Aladdin's actions, Jafar manifests himself away from the Palace. With Jafar gone, Princess Jasmine introduces Aladdin to her father. Later, at the marketplace, Aladdin asks Princess Jasmine to join him to track Jafar down but Princess Jasmine declines, hoping to stack back and fix Agrabah. As Aladdin leaves the marketplace, the golden shears magically teleports to him with a letter from Jafar, offering him a second chance to use it and free himself from being the Savior. ("Street Rats") Riding on his horse, Prince Charming arrives into the woods of the Enchanted Forest in search of Snow White. He finds her in a glass coffin surrounded by the Seven Dwarves. The dwarves tell him that he is too late. Prince Charming, however, wishes to say goodbye to Snow. After the dwarves removes the glass lid, Prince Charming kisses Snow on her lips. Moments after, the Sleeping Curse brakes. ("Pilot") Jafar later chases a man, Emir, to a hideout cottage somewhere in the dessert. As the man asks help from Aladdin, the Oracle, Aladdin's caretaker, tells him that Aladdin isn't seeing anyone at the moment. Moments later, Jafar shows up at the doorway and turns Emir to dust using the Serpent Staff. Jafar then knocks out the Oracle before seeking an audience with Aladdin. Jafar mentions to Aladdin about their history, where Jafar reveals that despite Aladdin defeating him, he still feel that Aladdin has honour. As Aladdin asks Jafar to kill him, Jafar mocks Aladdin, refusing to kill him. Instead, he tells Aladdin that as the Savior of Agrabah, he will meet an unpleasant ending, like all the other Saviors of the land. ("The Savior") Afraid of death, Aladdin uses the golden shears given to him by Jafar sometime ago to strip himself from being the Savior of Agrabah. He then relocates to the Enchanted Forest. After Aladdin leaves Agrabah, the Capital of Agrabah is attacked. As Aladdin is missing, Princess Jasmine seeks help from the neighboring kingdom. On the way back to the Capital of Agrabah, she is caught in a sandstorm. After the sandstorm, Princess Jasmine finds that the Capital of Agrabah had vanished. With the help of the Oracle, Princess Jasmine leaves the realm to the Land of Untold Stories to find Aladdin. ("Strange Case", "Street Rats", "Dark Waters") Jafar tracks the last genie bottle to Wonderland. Together with the imprisoned Sultan, Jafar makes his way to Wonderland by unknown means. ("Down the Rabbit Hole") On the wedding day of Snow White and Prince Charming, the Evil Queen arrives uninvited. As Snow claims that she is no longer the Queen, the Evil Queen tells her that she is only here to give them a gift — an uninterrupted happy wedding day. She threatens the realm with a powerful curse that she plans to enact which will rip away everyone's happiness. Strolling out, Prince Charming swings his sword to the Evil Queen as she manifests away. Arriving back at the Dark Palace, she prepares for her trip to the Forbidden Fortress. At the Forbidden Fortress, the Evil Queen seeks out Maleficent, hoping to get back the Dark Curse from her. Maleficent refuses to return the curse to the Evil Queen, so in return, she challenges Maleficent in a dual. As the two sorceress fight, the Evil Queen uses Maleficent's pet unicorn as leverage, threatening to harm it. Out of love, Maleficent protects the unicorn and gets entrapped by the Evil Queen. Successfully winning the fight, she removes the curse's scroll from Maleficent's staff. As she leaves the fortress, Maleficent pleads with her to not cast the curse, but the Evil Queen ignores. ("Pilot", "The Thing You Love Most") As her stepfamily leaves their estate to go to a ball at the King's castle, Cinderella remains home to attend to her chores, despite her wanting to go to the ball. As she continues her chore, the Fairy Godmother arrives, hoping to grant her wish. Moments later, Rumplestiltskin kills the Fairy Godmother and takes her wand. Angered at Rumplestiltskin, Cinderella scolds him. In return, Rumplestiltskin offers to make a deal ti fulfil her desire. Immediately after signing a contract with Rumplestiltskin, he turns Cinderella into an elegant women with a beautiful dress and glass slippers and warns her that magic comes with a price. ("The Price of Gold") On Prince Thomas and Cinderella's wedding day, a grand ball is arranged to honour them. They are greeted by Prince Charming and Snow White, who congratulates them. After the wedding, Cinderella is visited by Rumplestiltskin, ready to claim his price for magic. As Cinderella offers gold and jewels, Rumplestiltskin motions his dissatisfaction with riches and wants her first born child instead. ("The Price of Gold") When Cinderella gets pregnant, she tries to runaway from her kingdom, fearing that Rumplestiltskin will take her child. Prince Thomas catches her in the act and questions her. Cinderella tells Prince Thomas that she is pregnant but the baby is in danger due to a deal she made with Rumplestiltskin long ago. Prince Thomas seeks help from Prince Charming. Prince Thomas, along with Prince Charming, the Blue Fairy, Grumpy and the dwarves comes up with a plan to trap Rumplestiltskin. The dwarves build an underground prison sealed with magic that is capable to trap Rumplestiltskin. Cinderella then lure Rumplestiltskin into making another deal. She lies to him that she is expecting twins and wants to give her second child in exchange for improving the crops and wealth of her kingdom. Rumplestiltskin agrees and as he signs the contract, he is rendered powerless dues to the magical quill. He is then captured but Prince Thomas disappears. Cinderella demands Rumplestiltskin to tell her Prince Thomas' whereabouts but he claims that he's not responsible for his disappearance. Rumplestiltskin reminds her that all magic comes with a price and until his dept is paid, she'll never see Prince Thomas again. Rumplestiltskin is then taken to the underground prison. ("The Price of Gold") Snow White and Prince Charming goes to an underground prison to seek Rumplestiltskin. As Snow is worried on their child's safety, she asks Rumplestiltskin about Regina's curse. Rumplestiltskin tells her that the curse is coming and they will all be trapped in someplace horrible where time will stand still. He also tells her that her unborn child is the key in breaking the curse in twenty-eight years time. Forming the War Council, Prince Charming and the other members debate on whether to kill the Evil Queen before she cast her curse. During the discussion, the Blue Fairy interrupts with a magical tree. She tells Snow and Prince Charming that the magical tree can be made into a wardrobe which will protect only one person from the curse and will transport him or her to another land. Geppetto agrees and says that he and Pinocchio can build the wardrobe. Snow has skeptical thoughts on the plan, but Prince Charming assures her that she and their child will find him years later. ("Pilot") Assembling a group of dark souls, the Evil Queen demands a lock of hair from each of them as ingredients to cast the curse and threatens to harm them if they don't comply. After getting the ingredients, she mixes them with the heart of her prized stallion as sacrifice to complete the spell to enact the curse. However, the curse barely works and fails within seconds. One of the participants, the Gnome, laughs at the Evil Queen's failure and in return, she turns him into a statue. The Evil Queen then goes to Rumplestiltskin's prison cell to seek his guidance. Rumplestiltskin tells her that she will need to sacrifice the heart of the thing she love most in order for the curse to works. Devastated at his answer, the Evil Queen returns home. Upon returning, her father, Prince Henry, asks her whether she had got her answer. The Evil Queen mentions to him that she will have to sacrifice his heart as he is the thing she love most. Becoming emotional, she asks her father about her next move. Despite his plea to give up on revenge, she kills him and uses his heart to complete the spell. As the curse begins to form, the Evil Queen lays a rose on her father's grave, proving her love for him. She then proceeds to her carriage to get to the Royal Castle. ("The Thing You Love Most") Upon the casting of the Dark Curse, Snow White goes into labor, giving birth to a healthy baby girl, Emma. As Prince Charming notes that they had failed, Snow tells him to take Emma to the wardrobe and to have hope that Emma will find them in twenty-eight years. On the way to the wardrobe, Prince Charming battles with the Black Knights that are invading the castle under the Evil Queen's command. Successfully killing them all, he places Emma into the wardrobe and kisses her on the forehead before shutting the wardrobe. Moments later, he is stabbed by a Black Knight and is left for death. Snow finds him moments later and tries to wake him up with true love's kiss as the Evil Queen arrives and demands to know about the child's fate. After finding out that the child escaped, Snow mocks the Evil Queen, saying that she is going to lose. The Evil Queen wickedly laughs, signalling that the curse has arrived. The curse spreads violently into the castle. When Snow asks the Evil Queen on where the curse was going to take them, the Evil Queen replies with "someplace horrible" as the curse consumes them. ("Pilot") Second Curse Third Curse Category:Once Upon a Time Wikia Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Timeline